Hope and A Future
by chibijem
Summary: Five years have passed since the explosion at the Met. Hagi with Saya's help sees he can have a future....with her.


Hope and A Future

by

Chibijem

* * *

Disclaimer: I do not own the characters herein (I wish I owned Hagi though.) and am making no financial gain from this work of fiction.

A/N: This is for all the Hagi/Saya fans out there who want them to have a happy ending. Dedicated especially to my Imoto-san, who like me, wanted more screen time for the couple; and think that Hagi deserves some happiness after everything he's done and been through with Saya. For all the answers, ideas, proof reading and for putting up with my obsessing, this is for you with all my love!

* * *

Kai Miyagusuku was sweeping the walkway in front of Omoro when a car pulled up. He smiled, seeing one of his old friends at the wheel. "Want to come in for a drink?" He asked, resting the broom against one shoulder, leaning on the handle.

"Nope, too tired. Way too long of a day at work." He replied, pushing his sunglasses on top of his head. "I was passing by the entrance to your family's tomb and saw someone climbing the steps. Didn't look like he was feeling too good." He added.

"He?" Kai asked, trying to keep his voice even, excitement beginning to rush through his veins.

"Yeah, at least I think it was."

"What made you think this person wasn't well?"

"He was stumbling, didn't look too steady on his feet. Tall, dark hair; was carrying an instrument case I think." he told Kai. "Well, just wanted to let you know. I'll call you in a couple of days and we can get together."

"Sure." Kai replied, watching his friend drive off. He pulled his cell phone out of his back pocket as he entered the restaurant. _Finally, we've caught him_, he thought as he listened to the ringing. "David! Can you meet me at the tomb?" He asked, quickly locking Omoro up and running to his motorcycle. "Hai, a friend told me someone was climbing the steps. It _has_ to be him. He could be hurt." He finished.

Less than twenty minutes later Kai came to a screeching stop just as David did the same. They both ran up the steps and came to a halt. There, in the shadows of the entrance, lay the man they had been searching for, for over five years, his hand clenching a pink rose tied with a blue ribbon. They hastened over and knelt next to the unconscious figure. They set the cello case to one side and noticed Hagi was bleeding heavily from several wounds.

"We need to get him to Julia." David said, taking in the Chevalier's condition. "These injuries are fresh; he looks like he hasn't been taking care of himself." David noticed the worry in Kai's eyes. "Let me take the case down and I'll let Julia know we've found him and that he needs urgent medical attention."

Kai nodded as David hefted the instrument case, smiling when the older man grumbled at the weight. He returned his gaze back to the man he knew had survived the bombing at the Met five years ago. "You've made many visits here but never stayed long enough for us to catch you." He told the supine man. "Where have you been? What happened to you?"

XXXxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxXXX

As Julia attached a blood drip to Hagi's arm, she heard the door slamming against the wall in the waiting room and Kai's voice trying to calm a certain someone down. She smiled at David, told him to finish flushing out the still oozing wounds and she would be right back. David nodded, "Good luck keeping her out of here." He said under his breath.

Julia entered the waiting room to see Kai physically holding a young woman by the shoulders and having trouble doing so. "Calm down! Let Julia examine him." He said firmly.

"I want to see him, Kai!" A begging retort.

"Just give Julia some time..."

"You said on the phone he was badly hurt..."

"Saya," Julia interrupted the quarreling siblings.

"Julia, _onegai_." Saya reached out and grasped the hand the doctor held out to her. "Let me see him." Her voice was filled with fear and tears brimmed in her eyes.

Julia, in turn, led Saya to one of the couches and sat with her. "You need to let me tend to him."

"Just one glimpse, one touch. I beg of you."

Julia looked into the pleading eyes and knew it was futile. "Alright, but it must be very short." She led both Saya and Kai back to the treatment room. Before opening the door she turned back, "You should be prepared; he's severely injured. I've had to hook him up to a blood drip, he had little blood volume left." She told the young woman, observing as her adoptive brother gave her shoulders an encouraging squeeze.

"As long as he's alive, that's all that matters." Saya replied, her voice full of conviction, one hand rising to wipe stray tears away. When Julia opened the door and stepped aside, Saya got her first look at Hagi in five long years. He was battered and bleeding but his breathing reassured her. She smiled at David who returned the greeting in kind and then he left the room. Saya moved to the bedside and reached a shaky hand to brush long tresses away from his beloved face. "Hagi." She carefully leaned down and pressed a gentle kiss along one high cheekbone.

She was startled when Hagi's lips moved against her cheek and she barely heard him murmur, "Saya."

Saya sat and took one cherished hand in hers as she cried tears of joy. After several moments, Julia

re-entered the room, "I must finish treating him." She told Saya, "You can stay," she said when Saya made a move toward the door.

It took more than an hour for them to cleanse all the wounds, treat the worst of them and get their patient comfortable in a bed. Julia settled into her office chair as the rest of the group, which now included Lulu and Lewis, sat on any available surface. "He's stable now. With the transfusions, his body should heal and regenerate itself. I don't know how long that will take though. He looks like he hasn't been taking care of himself before he was assaulted." She finished, twirling a pen in her fingers.

"He _will_ pull through, right?" Kai asked from his seat next to Saya.

"Hai, given enough time. I'll monitor him closely for the next 24 hours."

"Julia-san, I thought Chevaliers healed in mere minutes?" Lulu asked, trying to steal part of Lewis' snack.

"Normally, but his condition was poor before the stab wounds." She saw the question in her husband's eyes. "Most likely he was unable to feed for a long period, David. The first transfusion is already making an improvement in his condition. He's now stable whereas before he wasn't."

"Julia-san, arigato gozaimashta." Saya voiced, the words heartfelt. Her stomach then chose to make itself known and growled. Saya blushed, "Ah, gomen, I was having lunch with Kaori when Kai called."

Everyone laughed; it felt so good to laugh, knowing their group was now complete. The man upstairs would heal and he and Saya could share a future. Lewis reached out, offering Saya part of his snack. "Can't have you hungry or else Hagi will be upset with us for not taking care of you." Lewis commented with a smile.

* * *

Hagi opened his eyes to see a white ceiling above him. He turned his head and saw he was in what looked to be a hospital room. Gazing out the window, he realized night had fallen. _How long...?_ _I have to get out_, he thought hazily. He took a silent inventory of his condition feeling something attached to his arm, he looked down to see an IV there, feeding blood and who knows what else into him. He reached down and pulled it out, not caring there was blood running down his arm. His only thought was of escape; he got to his feet, albeit unsteadily, in only thin pants. Using the wall for support, he made his way to the door and quietly peered out into the hallway. Seeing no one, he slipped out and turned a corner, found the stairs and carefully went down them. He had to stop once when he became so light headed and dizzy he almost fell down the remaining steps. At the bottom, seeing no one once again, he hurried to the exit; he was almost there when the room started spinning and he fell, catching himself on a nearby cart.

Everyone was relaxing after enjoying the dinner they had delivered, no one wanting to leave the clinic; the mood very light-hearted. Hearing the commotion, David and Kai ran for the door. Saya beat both of them out into the hallway. Everyone quickly separated to search for the source of the noise. Saya ran down the steps after checking Hagi's room, "He's not there!" Her voice frantic.

"Over here!" Lulu's young voice called out.

They turned the corner and saw Hagi half crawling along the floor in an effort to make it to the door leading outside and towards freedom, leaving a trail of blood behind him as he did so. David, Lewis and Kai approached him but in his delirious state, Hagi became agitated and began to struggle, swiping at them with his chiropteran arm, however weakly. Saya moved to the front and saw him fighting off their help. "Let me," she said and all three moved aside. She stepped towards the love of her life, laying on the floor, panting, the fear practically coming off him in waves. "Hagi?" She called out softly. When he lifted his head, she saw his unfocused eyes and how disoriented he truly was. She held out a hand to him and her heart broke when he moved back from it. "Hagi, it's alright. You're safe, I'm here to help you." She moved slowly, not wanting to frighten him more.

Hagi knew he was hallucinating; _it cannot possibly be! Only five years have passed; maybe I finally died?_ The thoughts ran quickly through his spinning head. He tried to focus his eyes on the figure holding a hand out to him; he could make out her form and then for the briefest moment, he saw her clearly. _Saya!_ He reached out to touch her but the creeping darkness finally won and he collapsed mere centimeters from his beloved Saya.

"HAGI!" Saya moved to him and took his head into her lap, gently wrapping her arms around him, careful of the many bandages on his torso. She ran caressing fingers over his chest, wanting to be close, to touch him and know he was really in her arms and this was not another dream. She watched as Julia knelt and checked Hagi's wounds, shaking her head over them, especially where he had reefed out the IV, and asked David's help in getting her patient back to his bed.

Saya sat watching Hagi as he restlessly moved in the bed. "Julia-san?" She questioned when the doctor prepared an injection.

"I'm going to give him a sedative. Don't worry, this won't harm him; it was used with the Corpse Corps. He needs to rest to give his wounds time to heal." Julia explained as she positioned the needle into the IV she had reattached.

After Julia left, Saya let the side rails of the bed down and stroked Hagi's chiropteran arm. He had settled down and Saya wondered how long his healing would take. She did her own examination and noticed how thin he'd become and how poor his color was too. "You came too close," she whispered the words, caressing his hair and saw an already healing cut near his hairline. "You can't die now. We have so much to live for, time to do anything and everything." She lifted his hand and pressed a kiss to his palm.

XXXxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxXXX

Hagi lifted one strong arm to block the light shining on his face. He opened one slate blue eye to see sunlight filling the room. Sighing, he gave in and opened the other eye; taking a cursory look about the room and hazily remembered trying to leave it earlier. Taking stock of his condition, Hagi decided he felt much better but was still weak. _I have slept_, was the next thought he had._ I have not done so in many years._ Lifting the blanket covering him, he noticed the bandages wrapping his chest. He laid his head back on the pillow;_ I was attacked_. The memories were returning quickly; he remembered the group of young men following him from the flower shop, attacking and beating him then leaving him for dead when they realized he had little they wanted. The rest of his recollection was foggy; he knew he had gone to Saya's resting place, thinking and wishing to die near her, but the rest was a jumbled mass of images. He raised a hand to cover his eyes, trying to force the pictures in his mind into coherency. He turned his head when he heard the faint sound of the door opening.

"Ah, you're awake." Julia said with a smile. "Welcome home, Hagi." She placed a kind hand on his

blanket-covered thigh.

"Home?" His voice was rough from lack of use.

"We hope you'll think of it that way." Kai said, coming into the room, carrying a tray.

"Aa," Hagi replied softly, watching as Julia took his blood pressure. His head was beginning to spin again and he closed his eyes.

"Still a bit dizzy?"

"Hai."

"Well, that's to be expected." She told him, checking the IV. She looked down at her patient. "When David and Kai brought you here yesterday, your blood volume was extremely low. When was the last time you fed Hagi?" When he didn't answer and only stared at the wall across from him, she went on. "You take such good care of others, but neglect yourself. Not a good habit."

"She's right, you know." Kai stood over him. "This time, we get to take care of you. Saya will be right..." He gasped when Hagi gripped his arm with a strength he should not have had right now.

"Saya?!" He saw both of them smiling, almost as if they were sharing a secret. "I was not hallucinating, it was not a dream?" He asked, desperate for it to be true.

"Iie," Kai laid his unencumbered hand on Hagi's shoulder. "Saya is awake. We'll explain it to you later." He answered the question in Hagi's eyes.

The door opened again and David entered, followed by Saya who was laughing at something David had said. When she saw Hagi awake, she thrust her parcels into David's arms and rushed to his side. She stopped short, wanting to take him in her arms but not wanting to do any harm. Hagi quietly studied her and seeing her indecision, opened his arms, beckoning her. She carefully entered the space and rested against him, "Hagi." She kissed the side of his neck. "Oh, Hagi." Tears rained down on his neck.

He just held her, taking joy in the feel of her. "Saya." It was the only thing he could say, he pressed a kiss to the top of her head. When she pulled back, he could not take his eyes off her. He touched her knee, wanting to make sure she was indeed real. "How?"

Saya covered his hand with her own, "Julia found an enzyme in my blood that was missing from Lulu's; when she was working on that, she found I was missing one as well. Lulu and I are taking a variation of the same treatment. We can get into it more later." She reached up to stroke his unbound hair, fingers caressing his face gently.

Hagi caught her hand and brought it to his lips. "How long?"

"Just over a year."

"A year? I felt a change but thought I was imagining it. Wishful thinking on my part." He told her, a small, rueful smile curving his soft lips.

"You had no way to know or reason to suspect anything." She leaned down, their faces millimeters apart. "We're together now." She pressed her lips against his. She pulled away and let her head rest against his chest; Hagi in turn raised a hand and ran it in a loving caress through Saya's hair.

The other three people left the couple to their reunion, deciding further questions and explanations could wait. As the trio made their way to Julia's office Kai asked how long Hagi would have to remain in the clinic. "Depending how fast he regenerates and heals. By rights he should be dead; the only thing that kept him from dying is the fact he's a Chevalier."

"And Saya, " David added.

Back upstairs, Saya was enjoying Hagi's embrace, the feel of his arms around her. She thought she would never feel them again. When she had awoken, Kai had told her of the roses left at the Miyagusuku tomb: always pink and always tied with a blue ribbon. She didn't believe him at first but her nieces had confirmed the tale and when he had pulled one of the dried roses from a book, she had been convinced. _The months of waiting were worth it,_ she thought as she felt him shift position.

Hagi let out a soft groan as he moved; he felt Saya sit up and seeing the fear in her eyes, reassured her he was fine. "I have not lain in a bed, for this long, in many years."

"You shouldn't move too much. You're still regenerating, aren't you?" She asked, straightening the blankets.

"Mmmm..." He replied, closing his eyes as the room began spinning again.

"Hagi?" She reached up laying a hand on his cheek.

He turned into the caress, "Heki, just dizzy again. Julia tells me it will pass once my blood levels are sufficient."

Saya turned her face away, a tear gently falling down her cheek. "You almost died," her voice filled with agony..

"Saya," Hagi began but stopped. Opening his eyes, he saw she faced him again and there was anguish in her gaze.

"You almost died," she repeated. "Julia said you had very little blood volume when you arrived. I thought I lost you in New York; when I awoke and Kai and the others told me of the roses you left, I had hope again." She stood and walked to the window, looking out at the noonday sun. "After we returned here, I was lost without you. A piece of me was missing. I was hurting so much, thinking you were lost to me forever." Her shoulders shook as she began sobbing at the painful memory.

Hagi watched her for a moment and then carefully slid out of bed and made his way to her, careful of the IV still attached to his arm. He felt her muscles tense as he wrapped her in his arms. He propped his chin on her head. "I was hurting too, Saya. Not just physically either. I knew your time of sleep was quickly approaching and I could not bear it, especially after having gotten so close to you the last time." He, too, looked out into the daylight.

"What happened back at the Met, Hagi? I saw the balcony crush you."

"I have been buried before; you have witnessed it."

"Why didn't you try and contact us?"

"I...I was hurt; there were still parts of Amshel imbedded within my body. By the time I was healed enough, you were gone..." The last part fading as Hagi fell against her, the strength he had found, vanishing.

"Hagi!" Saya turned and grasped his shoulders. She bent her knees slightly so she could look into his eyes. Seeing the pain and exhaustion, she turned him toward the bed. "You need to rest." She told him, tucking him in. "I'll be back in a little while." She told him, stepping away.

Hagi quickly reached out and took her hand; when Saya turned back to him, he tugged her closer. "Aishteru, Saya."

Saya gave him a tremulous smile, this time happy tears glistening in her eyes. She leaned over him and pressed a soft kiss on his brow. "Aishteru, Hagi."

XXXxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxXXX

Mid-afternoon found Hagi much stronger; though Julia was still keeping a close eye on him and he was still hooked up to an IV. She had told him they could probably remove it in the evening depending on how his blood tests looked. He was sitting up, listening to David's update of what had happened after the bombing of the Met, when Saya entering his room, carrying his cello case with Kai's help, stole his attention. Kai smiled at Hagi and told David that Julia needed him and followed him out, closing the door behind him.

Saya looked at Hagi, his color was much better and he seemed to be in less pain as well. "You look much better; how are you feeling?" She asked, sitting in the space he made next to him on the bed.

"Much better. Julia had me walking a bit...with David's help." He replied with a tiny smile. "Did you have a nice outing?"

Saya looked at him a bit surprised. "How did...? I should never underestimate you." She shook a finger at him teasingly. He always knew where to find her. "I met Kaori for lunch since yesterday's got interrupted." She took his hand in hers and let their fingers intertwine. They couldn't keep from touching each other.

"She was your friend from school, ne?"

"Yes, you never forget things, do you? She graduated college and is working at the same school as a counselor." There was a knock on the door and Kai poked his head in. "Five minutes?" Saya begged.

"I'll try but they really, _really_ want to see him." Kai answered, pulling the door closed again.

Saya turned back to Hagi, who looked perplexed. "My nieces. They've heard so much about you and..." She told him, looking at him from underneath her eyelashes.

"I would like to meet them."

"You're going to love them, Hagi. They can be a handful though," she thought with a smile. "You've always been so good with children and they've always been attracted to you."

"One of the mysteries of life." He replied. "Saya, the cello...?"

"I brought it back with me. It was my last link to you." Sadness tinged her voice at the memory. "Kai took very good care of it and when I awoke, I took over. I've even played it a time or two."

Hagi, tugged on her hand, bringing her closer. "I am glad it brought you a measure of comfort. If I had known you were awake, I would have come. But as I said, I thought it was wishful thinking on my part." He said forlornly.

She cupped his cheek and pressed a kiss there, "It doesn't matter now. You're here, I'm awake; we have lots of time now, time to do anything. " She looked into his blue eyes, drowning in the emotions there. She heard giggles and whispers nearing. "Are you ready?"

Hagi nodded and regarded her as she went to the door. As she opened it, he saw two little girls peeking around her, eyes wide as they saw him. "Konnichiwa." He greeted them.

"Saya-obasan? Is that really him?" One of the twins queried, pulling on Saya's skirt.

Saya looked over her shoulder at him, smiling. "Hai," That one word filled with such love. "That's Hagi." She took each girl by the hand and walked toward the bed. Both girls stopped at the edge and stared up at him. Saya let out a small giggle, "Hagi, these are my nieces: Yukiko and Mikiko. Yuki and Miki for short."

Hagi tilted his head and laughed softly when the twins duplicated the movement. "I am pleased to finally meet you." He said in his soft voice.

"We are pleased to meet you too." Both girls chirped, sending Saya into a fit of laughter.

Three pairs of eyes turned on her, "Gomen, gomen." She said when she was able to catch her breath. "They have the habit of repeating what you say. You'll get used to it." She told Hagi. "We've been trying to break them of it." She picked up Yuki when the girl held up her arms. "Iie, Yuki-chan." Saya told her niece when the girl made a gesture to be set down on the bed. "Hagi is still healing."

"Come," Hagi countered and patted the bed. He was happy to see Saya laughing and smiling again; he wanted to make her smile too. Saya set Yuki down and Miki climbed up; both girls settled next to each other and studied him. "Alright?" He asked, looking into one set of brown eyes and a set of blue ones.

"Hai. Daijobu desu ka?" They asked in unison. Saya laughed from the chair she had pulled up next to the bed.

"I am doing much better, arigato."

"How long have you known obasan?" Yuki asked, pinning him with her gaze.

"A very long time, Yuki-chan." Hagi answered. All three females stared at him, "Nan desu ka?" He was now wondering what he had done.

Saya reached out and laid a hand on his leg. "No one has been able to tell them apart so quickly. We all still have trouble at times."

"We like you." The twins said happily.

The rest of the afternoon was spent getting to know one another; Saya was thrilled her nieces had taken to Hagi so easily and Hagi seemed comfortable with them. It was almost dinnertime when Julia came in and saw everyone getting along; she had heard from Kai that things were going smoothly. She motioned to them to stay as she quickly checked Hagi and removed the IV.

"If you feel up to it, I can release you tonight, as long as you take it easy." She warned him.

Hagi's head dipped, hiding his face as his hair fell forward. "Arigato."

Saya stood and the twins moved back to give her some space. "Hagi?" Saya cupped his chin and raised his face to her gaze.

"Hurt?" Yuki and Miki asked, concern on their young faces.

"Iie," Hagi replied very softly.

"Hagi?" Saya leaned in and pressed a kiss to his forehead. "You're coming home with us. Your home is with me." She bracketed his angular face between her soft palms.

"Home?" He lifted his eyes to hers.

Saya saw both uncertainty and hope in their depths. "Yes: home. Our home." She pulled him close into a hug and felt his arms wrap loosely around her. "You told me five years ago I could live however I wanted. I want to share a home with you, Hagi." She leaned her head down so she could whisper in his ear. "A home that includes Kai-niisan, Miki-chan, Yuki-chan, Lulu-san...everyone. They are our family."

Hagi's tightened his embrace; _our wish is coming true_. "Saya." There was a tremor in his voice.

"Hai, Hagi-san. We are your family and you are ours." Miki told him, Yuki nodding in agreement.

He held out his unwrapped, chiropteran hand to them, and watched as each girl took hold of his fingers. "Arigato, Miki-chan, Yuki-chan." He pulled back and looked into Saya's tear filled eyes. "Arigato, Saya."

* * *

It was almost nine in the evening and Saya found Hagi sitting in the ballpark across from Omoro; he was taking it easy as Julia had ordered. Not that he had much choice; any time he would try and help, Miki and Yuki stopped him. They would stand in front of him with imperious looks on their faces, each tapping one tiny foot until he gave in and sat again. She quietly sat next to him and stared up at the stars. "The girls loved your stories." She finally said.

"Mmmmm..." Was all her Chevalier uttered.

Several more minutes passed, "Hagi? What do you _really_ want to do?"

He, startled by the question, turned to look at her. "Whatever you..."

Saya interrupted, "Iie! It's not about me anymore. I'm asking what you want. I want to know. You have choices now." Her voice softer at the end.

Hagi took her hand in his. "Given a choice, I would stay with you, Saya." He turned his body into hers. "Even before the destruction of the Zoo, I was already in love with you. But at that time, our stations were..."

Saya's hand covered his mouth. "We have always been equals; that will never change. You know me best, Hagi." She told him tears filling her eyes. "If you want to part ways, I will understand. It won't be easy, but I will understand." She wanted to give him the choice he had been denied so long ago when he had been bought and began his life with her and Joel.

Pressing a kiss to her fingers, he pulled her hand away. "Saya, you ask the impossible. I cannot leave my heart." His eyes filled with the love he had for her.

"Hagi." She let herself be pulled into his embrace and neither one noticed Kai smiling in the doorway of the restaurant.

XXXxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxXXX

"Hagi-san?"

He glanced down at Miki as he walked the twins to school. He had settled in with the activity at Omoro and the "family". The twins had commandeered him to walk them to school in the mornings, claiming he was much better company than Kai or Saya. He could understand their reasoning after that first morning; he had learned neither Kai nor Saya were morning people and tended to be extremely grumpy without the proper amount of sleep. He did not want a repeat of it. "Hai."

"You love Obasan?"

"Very much so." He replied, looking down at Miki. He returned their smiles with a small one of his own.

At the gate to the school, the girls warned him to be careful during the day. "Promise?" They asked.

"I promise." He knelt to fix the ties on their uniforms. "I will be going to see Julia and then to the markets for the day's shopping. I am meeting Saya as well. Is there anything special you would like?" He asked, taking each girl by a hand.

"Pocky!" Yuki said happily.

"Pocky!" Miki agreed.

"One box for each of you then." Hagi sent them off as the bell tolled to signal the start of classes.

"Ja ne, Hagi-san." The turned back to him and waved before closing the door behind them.

Hagi sighed and turned, walking in the direction of Julia's clinic. He and Saya had made plans to meet for lunch after his check-up and her college class let out. He made good time and was soon at the clinic; Julia was waiting for him. "Julia-san," he bowed to her. In the days since his return, she had explained exactly why Saya was awake and the treatments both she and Lulu were undertaking. The medical terminology made his head swim but he accepted it and was grateful to her for helping Saya and Lulu.

"How are you today, Hagi?" She asked as he followed her back to her office.

"I feel better with each passing day." He answered, taking a seat and holding out his arm for the obligatory check of his blood pressure. "When will you release me? I do not like being waited upon hand and foot." He pinned the blonde doctor with his steely gaze.

"Feeling a might irritable, are we?" Julia laughed to herself. "That's a good sign. As long as you feel up to it, you can resume normal activity. But," She added. "If you get dizzy or light-headed, you are to stop and rest. You need to let me know if that happens." She finished her quick examination and sat behind her desk, scribbling notes. "Your pressure is good and your color is much better. You may still get weak until your blood volume is at full capacity. I didn't want to give you too much at once."

"I understand. Arigato."

"Iie, we are all grateful you've returned to us. It was hard for us to see Saya broken-hearted and not be able to do anything about it." Julia told Hagi as he stood and moved toward the door.

He stopped, a hand on the doorknob. "Hai, I know." His voice was very soft as he remembered the look on Saya's face after he had saved her from the men right after they had left the Zoo. He had first displayed his chiropteran powers then and it had frightened her badly.

* * *

Hagi was standing in the shade of a tree waiting for Saya. He watched the students milling about and thought about his future. He had never done so, thinking his future lay in his death. Before this new chapter in his life, all he had was Saya and their promise; he knew that once she was dead at his hand, his own death was imminent. "Hagi." He saw Saya walking towards him and pushed off the tree and went to meet her.

Saya smiled at him when he took her book bag, "What did Julia-san say?"

Hagi glanced down at her, "She has released me as long as I rest when I feel the need."

Saya reached out a hand and caught his elbow, "You will rest, right? I know you, you always push yourself."

He sighed and closed his eyes; this was the second promise of the day and it was the same one. "Hai.

Miki-chan and Yuki-chan asked this of me too, this morning on the way to school."

She smiled and laughed, "They are very concerned about you." She had loved watching Hagi being put in his place by two five-year olds. It was comical that this man, who had fought chiropterans for over a century and feared almost nothing, was afraid of her nieces..._their nieces_, she thought. She observed him from the corner of her eye. She was still trying to get used to seeing him without his cello case slung over one strong shoulder. It was now unnecessary, but she missed seeing him with it nonetheless.

After sharing lunch, the couple made their way to the markets to get things for Omoro and the family. As they were waiting to pay, Hagi moved to the display of Pocky; he chose two boxes and added them to the basket. He saw the amusement in Saya's eyes. "They _so_ have you wrapped around their little fingers." She mused and was astonished to see him embarrassed.

* * *

Hagi collapsed onto the couch in the family quarters of Omoro; ever since Miki and Yuki had come home, he had been on the run. First it had been playing in the park, then supervising their help making dinner, bath time and finally stories before bed. They had fallen asleep and he wanted to do the same. He felt Saya near and opening his eyes, saw her kneeling before him between his spread legs, concern on her face. "Heki." He reassured her, laying a caressing hand against her face.

"Honto ne?" She asked rubbing her palms along his knees.

He nodded and reaching down, he pulled her onto the couch next to him. They sat looking into each others eyes. Saya made the first move and leaned into him, pressing her lips to his; Hagi didn't take long to respond and deepened the intimate caress.

Their lips parted when they felt they were being watched; turning, Hagi and Saya saw both Miki and Yuki peeking around the corner, watching with huge smiles. Just as they were about to get up and take the girls back to bed, they saw Kai. "Kai, they were kissing." Yuki told him.

"They were kissing, Kai." Miki repeated.

"Hai and you both should be in bed." Kai told them, placing a hand on each small shoulder.

"Demo, we only wanted a glass of water." Yuki replied, acting apologetic but her smile gave her away.

"It's not nice to spy." Kai knelt in front of them. "You should apologize." He watched the twins approach Saya and Hagi.

Both girls looked at their feet, tiny toes scuffing the floor. "We're sorry."

Hagi leaned forward, "Kai is right. It is not proper to spy on people."

"We won't do it again."

"Promise?" Hagi asked.

"Hai, we promise." They answered; Miki looked up at Hagi, almost tearfully. "Are you angry with us? We only wanted to see Saya-obasan smiling."

"Saya-obasan smiles more, now that you're here." Yuki added.

"I am not angry." Hagi reassured the girls. "And I want to see her smile more too." He told them, cupping each girls' cheek. "You should be in bed."

"Hai, Hagi-san." Each girl kissed Saya goodnight and to Hagi's surprise, he received kisses too. Kai bid the couple goodnight and escorted the twins to bed.

Saya watched as Hagi leaned back with a look of utter shock on his handsome face. She leaned into him, cuddling when he wrapped an arm around her. "They think very highly of you; Miki-chan and Yuki-chan don't want you to mad at them."

Hagi was brought out of his thoughts, "Hai," he answered absentmindedly.

Saya knew what he was thinking, "They love you, Hagi."

He stared at the family photographs covering the table across from him. There had been a few new additions the past several days. His gaze focused in on the one of himself with Saya, the girls sitting on their laps. "Why? They have only known me a few days. It is too soon."

Saya turned so she could face him and placed a hand on the side of his face, turning it so she could see his expressive eyes. "They may have only physically met you a few days ago, but they have known you all their lives." She told him, whispering a kiss against his lips. "Everyone told them about you: Kai, David, Lulu...everyone who had met you. And they asked so many questions about you. When I awoke, it seemed as if the questions never stopped." She smiled at the memory. "David has this picture of us taken when we were at the Zoo. I think they fell in love with you the moment they saw it. When they saw you in the clinic, they were sunk." She laid her palm against his and smiled when he intertwined their fingers.

"I...I do not..." He began, his chin falling to his chest.

"You deserve their love, Hagi. Never think you don't. You deserve this chance as much as they and I do, maybe more so."

He was silent for several moments, as if letting everything sink in. "Hai." His voice hoarse with emotion.

"I remember those last moments at the Met. You told me to live today for tomorrow. It's tomorrow, Hagi; a tomorrow I never thought would happen. We can share it, just as Miki-chan and Yuki-chan will." She vowed, ducking her head so she could press a kiss full of promise against his lips.

XXXxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxXXX

A few days later, Hagi was working in the garden Saya had begun behind the restaurant; it was fairly warm and he had unbuttoned his shirt to let whatever breeze cool him. Everyone was out: either at school or in Kai's case meeting David and Lewis. Saya's older brother impressed him; there had been an instant dislike between them at first, now there was respect in it's place. Saya had told him David and Red Shield were now operating as a security company and Kai helped out every so often. He was cutting a pink rose when he felt Saya's presence; turning he saw her in the back doorway. He lifted the rose and let his lips curve up when a blush covered her cheeks as she looked over at him. He stood, walked to her and handed her the rose. "Do you remember the first time I gave you a rose? You were angry it was not red and demanded I get you one."

Saya accepted the flower, taking in the soft fragrance. "I have grown to love pink ones." She looked up at him, seeing the gentle smile on his face. With eyes drifting down, she noticed his open shirt and swallowed hard past the lump that suddenly appeared in her throat. She quickly lifted her eyes to see amusement sparkling in the steel blue depths of Hagi's. "I think we need to take you shopping." She mumbled, desperate to keep her voice normal; seeing his body made her heart flutter.

"Shopping?" He could not keep the dread out of his voice.

Saya linked elbows with him and pulled him into the family quarters and into the cool air. She poured him a tall glass of ice-cold water and watched as he sipped. "Shopping," she reaffirmed. "You need more clothes. Maybe something other than black and white."

Hagi set the glass on the counter, "Saya."

"We can do that tomorrow. I don't have class; we can go early, have lunch together..." She reached up and played with the long strands of his hair that had escaped his ribbon.

"Hai," It was all he could say; her fingers running through his hair was very distracting but he didn't want her to stop.

"It's gotten very long." Saya mused, catching the dark locks in her hand and pulling the mass over one of his broad shoulders. "Would you like me to trim it?" Seeing the look he gave her made her laugh. "Come on, I'm not that bad. It has to be hard to do it yourself."

Hagi looked down at the messy ponytail she had made. "I should wash off first," He hedged.

Seeing him flustered was priceless to her; she treasured all these moments with him, knowing this was their second chance and not wanting to waste it. "Go on then," she told him, watching the look of relief wash over his face. "I'll be waiting when you're done." She watched him climb the stairs all the while trying to keep her heart from bursting out of her body.

Twenty minutes later, Hagi descended the stairs and found the kitchen empty. "Saya?"

"Out here." She looked up from the chair she was setting up and her heart stopped. He was standing a meter or so away in just thin cotton pants with a towel slung around his neck, water glistening on his chest, his hair still wet. "Oh boy," she muttered under her breath.

"Saya?" Hagi noticed the color rising in her face.

"Daijobu," she assured him and motioned him to sit. She draped another towel over his shoulders and gently combed out the wet tresses. She set about giving him a trim.

When she stood in front of him, wanting to trim his bangs, his hands came to rest upon her hips. "Do you remember when we first met?" He asked, his voice sultry.

She stopped mid cut, thinking back to the kiss he gave her in the biology lab the night the Chiropteran killed her teacher. Even then, not remembering him, there had been a trust between them. Her blush returned and she gazed into his eyes. "I remember," she answered after clearing her throat.

Hagi gave a quick grin, knowing what had just passed in Saya's mind. "I did not mean that, although it was quite unforgettable. I was talking of when Joel first introduced us."

"Mmmm..." Saya answered, trimming his bangs. "I was very arrogant then."

"You did not know how to make friends then; you had no outside contacts to broaden your social education. There is a difference."

"I suppose. Of course you were a bit of a brat then too."

"I had reason to be." He argued. Sighing, he took her hand in his, "We have come a long way since then."

"Hagi?" She was growing concerned over his sudden mood change. She let out a gasp when he wrapped both arms tight around her waist, burying his face in her middle. She ran a hand down his finely shaped head in a caress. "Hagi?" She repeated.

He crushed her to him, breathing in her scent, wanting to drown in her. He had never thought they could be in this place at this moment; all they had before was the promise between them. Now they had literally eternity together. "I am so relieved you decided to live, Saya."

"You made me want to, Hagi. You, Kai, the twins, but most especially you." She returned his embrace, tears filling her eyes. It was as if having defeated Diva had released so much in not only her but in Hagi as well.

Their mood was interrupted by a yell from one of the twins within the restaurant. "Kai, they're at it again." Hagi lifted his head and looked up at Saya, both of them sharing their laughter quietly.

After dinner, Hagi settled into a chair in his bedroom and opened his cello case. "I have been meaning to return this." He held out her sword.

"Arigato, Hagi." Saya leaned down and kissed him in thanks; she ran her fingers over the crystal imbedded into the steel. Hearing the girls coming, Saya quickly went to her room to put it away. She returned minutes later, lugging his old cello case with her. "I should return this to you." She set the case at his feet.

"You should keep it."

"No, you've played this one for so long. It doesn't sound right when I play it. Besides the case suits you better."

Hagi opened the case and saw both Kai and Saya had taken very good care of it. He pulled it out, took the bow in hand and after waxing it, ran it across the strings. Saya sat on Hagi's bed and took immense pleasure in watching him play and in the music filling the room. It took a few minutes before Miki and Yuki came to the doorway. Saya motioned them in and they sat on either side of her. Hagi played for over an hour, sometimes taking requests from the twins. Saya was impressed with the range of his musical knowledge; it wasn't just classical he played, it seemed he could play from almost every genre.

The twins were beginning to drift off when Kai came to the door looking for them. "Gomen ne, it's been busy downstairs. Thank you for watching them." He leaned against the door jam.

"Iie," Saya replied, shifting the sleepy girls so she could get up. "Their our nieces too."

Hagi, setting the cello carefully on the floor, froze; _our nieces, Saya said 'our'_, he smiled to himself. He approached the bed. "I will take her." He said, reaching down to pick Miki up. When the girl was resting against his shoulder, he turned to the door. "We will get them settled for the night." He told Kai.

"Aa." Kai moved aside and smiled. _Everything is finally coming together_, he thought, watching them carry the twins down the hall. He leaned against the wall to wait; it was several minutes before they came back. "Hagi, can I talk to you?"

Saya raised her eyebrows at her brother and laid a gentle hand on Hagi's arm. "I'll go check on things downstairs." She told them, wanting to give them some privacy.

Both men studied her as she trooped down the stairs. Hagi turned to the younger man. "Nan desu ka?"

Kai let an apologetic smile curve his lips. "Would you consider playing at Omoro?" His words and manner abashed.

"Play?"

"Several customers were listening while you were playing. Some asked if it was a recording; when I said it was live, that Saya's friend was here, they asked. So, I'm asking you." He looked a bit embarrassed. "It doesn't have to be every day, just when you feel like it."

"I shall do my best."

Hagi's immediate answer bothered Kai. "You only have to do it if you want to." He reached out and clasped Hagi's shoulder, smiling in remembrance. "The last time I did this, we were at the Met. You don't owe us anything, you know." He added. When he saw the protest in Hagi's eyes, he went on. "You told me then, that my family gave Saya the smile you couldn't; you were wrong. The smiles we can give her are not the ones she gives you. But that's not the point: Hagi you are family too. I was angry at you when you came into Saya's life, you were taking my place as her protector."

"I knew that and understood." Hagi replied, unsure about where this was going.

"After a while, I came to accept that. Her love for me is that of a brother, but you, you are her life. I just wanted to make sure you know you have a place here and in our family." By now, Kai's gaze was glued to his shoes. He turned away, "Just let me know if and when you want to come play for us."

Hagi quickly seized Kai by the shoulder. "Arigato gozaimashta, Miyagusuku Kai."

Kai was surprised by the emotion in Hagi, "Yeah, well...whatever. I've got to get back." He waved Hagi off and was gone.

Hagi sat on his bed, going over what had just happened. For so long, he had not had a family other than Saya. While he loved her, he had missed the connections a family shared. He would talk to Kai more in the morning about his offer. He picked up his cello and was just about to pull the bow across its strings when Saya called his name.

"Everything alright between you and Kai?" She asked coming to stand before him.

"Hai, he asked if I would be willing to play for the customers downstairs," he leaned the neck on the instrument against one broad shoulder, resting his arms over the body.

"Is that what you want?"

"We will have to talk about it more thoroughly." He moved back on the bed after setting the cello against it. "You said you played a few times since I have been gone?" He motioned for her to sit on the edge and pick up the bow. "I would like to hear you play; you have not played for me in a very long time, Saya."

Saya sat; she was dumbstruck at the image Hagi made, laying against the pillows, long legs stretched out, ankles crossed. He had left his shirt unbuttoned and it lay open over his gray pants. She reached for the cello, and setting the bow on the strings, began to play. She hit a wrong note and felt the bed move as Hagi scooted up behind her; his legs bracketing hers, his breath cascading over her ear. She turned her head and caught the amused gleam in his eyes; she stuck her tongue out at him.

He raised one elegant eyebrow and reached around her to place his fingers over hers on the instrument's neck. "You're playing is a bit...rusty." He told her, a small, sly grin on his face. He moved their fingers and began playing the tune she had taught him long ago, in another life. When they completed it, Saya was resting against him, her back against his chest. "I am still better than you." He teased softly, feeling her heart racing as he wrapped one strong arm around her.

She stuck her tongue out at him again and saw something she had never seen before enter his eyes. _It's desire_, she thought. _He wants me as much as I want him._ The knowledge both thrilled and frightened her at the same time. She let out a tiny squeak as Hagi pressed his lips to hers in a searing kiss. It was the first time he had initiated such contact since the night he had first approached her at the school.

When Hagi pulled away, they were both breathing hard, their breath intermingling. "Saya," Hagi gasped; he knew when they finally came together it would be earth-shattering. And if the kiss they just shared was any indication, it would be more than earth-shattering. "Saya, I..." He started the apology.

"No, Hagi. You have nothing to be sorry for. I wanted you to kiss me; I **_enjoy_** kissing you."

"But I forced my attentions on..." Hagi was forced to stop when Saya put a finger against his lips.

"Shhhh. Did I struggle, ask you to stop?" She asked, wanting to allay his fears. She knew from their upbringing and from Hagi himself, he was taught women did not enjoy sexual relations. She hadn't thought he was still thinking that way, but then there was no reason for him to think any other way. _Until now,_ she thought, caressing his lips. _I guess we'll learn together._ "We should see where our feelings take us."

Hagi swallowed passed the lump in his throat, "Hai."

XXXxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxXXX

The next morning, Saya lifted her head from Hagi's pillow. Smiling, she laid back taking in his scent surrounding her. She turned to look at the clock and saw it was just past seven. She could hear breakfast being made; Hagi's soft, deep voice just underneath the clatter of utensils and plates. She thought about last evening; though they had not become intimate, there was now a closeness between them she could almost reach out and touch. They had talked late into the night and she had a fuzzy recollection of Kai knocking on the door to see if she was in the room. She remembered Hagi replying but not the words as she was just drifting off to sleep. She knew she had balked at the idea of going to her own room and Hagi, giving in, had tucked her into his bed, settling himself on top of the covers. She climbed out of bed, straightened the covers and dashed to her own room. She showered in record time and made it to the kitchen in time to say goodbye to Miki and Yuki. The girls were whining about their escort to school. Kai grinned at her and ushered them out the door.

"Now listen you two. Hagi cannot be with you all the time. You spent some time with him already this morning. It's my turn now, I hardly see you." Kai let out a whine of his own that could be heard by the duo sitting at the breakfast table. "I'm beginning to think you like Hagi more than me."

"We love you, Kai."

"Kai, we love you."

"Much better, I was thinking you would forget all about me." The rest of their conversation faded as they moved farther away from Omoro.

"I am surprised." Hagi said sipping his tea.

"Why?" Saya asked, filling a bowl with rice.

"He has matured since we were last together. I was wondering how he would cope with them. He has done well."

Saya smiled into her bowl, "Yes, he has. He's had a lot of help and support."

* * *

Hagi trailed Saya in the shopping district, his arms laden with bags and boxes. He watched as she wandered to a window and sighed when she went in. He sat, gratefully, on the stone bench outside the door and waited for her. A few minutes later he heard his name being called; he turned and saw David and Julia making their way to him, the former pushing a stroller.

"Hagi, waiting for Saya?" Julia smiled at him, noticing the storefront.

"Hai," he replied, trying to keep the loving annoyance out of his voice.

"Better get used to it." David told him as his wife leaned down to speak to their son.

"Be good for Daddy, okay? I'll be right back." Julia ordered and entered the store.

"You've not met our son, have you?" David sat next to the Chevalier. When Hagi shook his head, David reached for his child and set the little boy on his knee. "This is Samuel." He smiled and Hagi noticed the immediate change in David.

"Meet ya." The toddler said.

Hagi could not help but smile, "It is nice to meet you as well, Samuel" He turned to the boy's father. "I was under the impression you had retired."

"I did," David sighed. "It did not last long; I was driving Julia mad being home all the time, watching her through her pregnancy. When Joel came to me with the idea of starting a security company, I jumped at the chance." He explained, all the while keeping an eye on his young son. "Joel is head of the European branch and I take care of the Asian side. Lewis is in charge of the Americas but goes wherever he's needed."

"You are succeeding." Hagi said.

"Hai, we're very successful. Which reminds me, Joel set up an account for you." He saw astonishment in Hagi's face as the man turned to stare at him. "Surprised? He set them up for everyone, even the twins."

"I do not need..."

"Hagi, please accept it. If there were one of us who deserves it more, with the exception of Saya, it would be you. You have given of yourself, not only to Saya, but all of us: you saved each one of us without thought to yourself, you've helped all of us so much. You have lost so much in your life, given up so much. Think of it as a cushion, a parachute. There's no need for you to rush into things; take your time in deciding what you want; what both you and Saya want." David told him, his words in earnest. "Saya told us you told her she could live however she wanted, there was no need to fight any longer. The same goes for you. You've always been a good fighter, but you need to realize life isn't as it was. The fight is over." David finished just as Saya and Julia exited the store, both carrying bags. The couples said their goodbyes with the promise to meet soon for dinner.

Saya noticed Hagi's look of confusion and sat next to him. "Hagi?"

"Joel set up an account for me." He commented after a few minutes.

Saya sighed and reached for one of his hands. "Hai, he set up accounts for all of us. We all told him it was unnecessary but he said it was atonement for what his family had put all of us through."

"It is unnecessary. I shall return it."

"We tried that, he tied them up in all kinds of legalities. If you don't want it, leave it. Just accept it as his way of thanking you and apologizing." She sat quietly and smiled when he silently nodded. She tugged on his hand and he got to his feet, parcels in his arms. "We need to make one more stop."

"Saya, I have enough clothes here to last years." His voice almost a whine, if that was possible for him.

"There's one thing you're missing: swim trunks."

"Saya..."

"Don't argue. Kai is planning a beach get together. Mao and Okamura are coming home in a few days so everyone is getting together. Even Joel is flying in. We'll all be together." She told him, getting behind him and pushing him into a swim wear establishment.

XXXxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxXXX

Hagi sat on the beach, watching the twins frolicking with Saya in the surf. He had been a bit shocked to see Saya in her swimming suit; _how does one swim in that?!_ he had thought, taking in his Saya in a bikini. It seemed to him that everyone from five years ago was here, even Lulu was somewhere in the shadows. He looked up as he saw the reporter standing in front of him, blocking the sun. "I am still not giving you an interview." Hagi told him as Okamura sat next to him.

"I'm not asking for one." He told the quiet Chevalier, his eyes following Mao as she played with the children, giving Saya a break. "I was surprised when David told me you had returned."

"I shall always return to Saya." Hagi replied, his eyes tracking Saya as she and Kaori strolled down the beach. He liked Saya's friend and the girl was warming up to him. "Just as you always return to Jahana-san."

"I...you're wrong." Hagi turned his head and lifted an eyebrow, doubting the words just spoken to him. "You're right." Okamura said with a huge sigh. "When we first met, I couldn't stand her and thought she was only out for some fun. But she grew on me; she's tougher than she looks. I think I'd miss her if she wasn't with me so much." He admitted.

"I understand the feeling," Hagi agreed.

"I know you do."

Just then, Mao came up the them, Miki and Yuki following. "What are you two doing? Get up and have some fun. You could use it." She muttered the last.

"Hagi-san, come on. Come play with us." Yuki grabbed one arm while Miki reiterated what her twin had said, taking hold of his other arm. Hagi, sighed and let the twins pull him up. He walked behind them, watching them carefully.

Saya had heard her nieces and was happy to see Hagi get to his feet as he allowed the girls to include them in their fun. Noticing that he wasn't really partaking of the activities, she told Kaori she'd see her later and made her way back to the group. Hagi was kneeling, just observing the girls building a sand castle when Saya knelt next to him. "Why aren't you helping?"

He let out a sad sigh, "I am afraid I have never done this. I do not want to displease them or ruin the castle. It _is_ a castle right?" He asked as part of the sandy structure fell away.

Saya gazed at his strong profile, tears forming. _He's never built a sand castle? Never played on the beach. He never had the chance to be a child_. Those thoughts broke her heart. She leaned against his shoulder and hugged his arm.

"Saya?" Hagi looked down and saw a tear escape to make a wet trail on her soft cheek. He raised a finger to catch it before it fell into the sand.

Saya sniffed her tears away, put on her brightest smile and took his hand and stood, bringing him with her. "Come on, it's time you had some fun." When he hesitated, she moved so she could wrap her arms around his trim waist. "All Miki-chan and Yuki-chan want is for you to join them. You don't have to be perfect all the time. We all want you to spend time with us, to join us." She told him as she laid her head on his breastbone, the words whispering over his skin.

"I...I am... not sure..." He stuttered, bringing one arm up to embrace her.

"Hagi," She waited until he looked down at her, his unbound hair rustling in the light breeze. The twins having stolen his ribbon earlier, chanting they wanted to see him with his hair down more often "I know you are still dealing with all the changes happening in your, our, lives. You need to let go."

"Let go?"

"You've always protected me, watched over me. I'm not saying you have to stop doing it. You can relax, the battles are over and we're with friends and family." She looked up into his expressive blue eyes, seeing hope emerging in their depths. "It's time you learned to play. I want that for you."

Hagi leaned down and pulled Saya into a hug, crushing her to him. "Arigato, Saya." He said softly into her shoulder.

The twins proclaiming loudly to everyone that they were 'at it' again broke the moment. Saya pulled away, laughing and was astonished to see a true smile on Hagi's features. _He is so handsome when he smiles,_ she thought as she let him pull her toward the children. Everyone was startled to see the usually stoic Chevalier smiling and were even more shocked when he started chasing the little girls around. Saya laughed and joined in. When she pulled Miki close, she whispered in the child's ear; she watched as Miki was able to catch up with her twin and whispered what Saya had said. Soon enough, Saya had joined in the fun and the three females had Hagi trapped in the surf, the water soaking his shorts while they sprayed him with water, drenching the rest of him, his shirt plastered to his skin, outlining each well defined muscle.

Saya stopped when she heard him let out a laugh. Miki and Yuki, noticing their obasan frozen in place, stopped too. "Daijobu desu ka?" Hagi had noticed as well and questioned her with a look.

"Hai..." She answered absently, softly. "I've never heard you laugh." She told Hagi, walking towards him.

He held out a had to her, "Please do not misunderstand, Saya. I have been happy in my life; you have given me so much joy. But this is different. It is as if..."

"A weight has been lifted? You feel carefree?" She asked, reaching up to caress his beloved face.

"Hai," he replied softly.

"You've taken another step in beginning a normal life of your own. One you...we, deserve." She stood on tiptoe and touched her lips to his.

* * *

A few hours later, Hagi sat, knees pulled up, staring into the fire as Kai, Kaori and Lewis were preparing dinner. He kept one eye on David, Julia, Lulu and Mao as they played with the children, trying to settle them down, Okamura was going between both groups. He heard and felt Saya sigh; after he had built the roaring fire, she had nestled between his legs, laying against his chest, her arms over his knees. He was thoroughly relishing the feel of her skin against his; it was making him light headed but in a good way. "Tired?" He asked softly; when he had first rejoined Saya and the others and she said she was tired, his heart would stop in fear. He had to slowly adjust his way of thinking with regards to that single word.

"Mmmmm, but it's a good tired." She turned her head up to watch the firelight wash over his angular features. She could never watch him enough; it was as if she was making up for all those lost years.

"I had a good time today." And he had, seeing Saya smile and knowing he was the one who had caused her to, had made him happy. He had spent time talking with Joel, thanking him for the gift among other discussions.

"I'm glad." She stretched up and kissed the underside on his strong chin. She was thrilled when he reached for her own chin, raised her face to his and kissed her softly.

After dinner everyone sat around the fire and Hagi, as well as Saya, pulled out their cellos. Hagi nodded at her and they began to play the music that had started off their relationship so many years ago. Couples sat in each other's arms, the children sat entranced. They played until the sun was well set and then fireworks were brought out, much to the children's delight.

Kai approached Saya as she was putting away her cello. "I remember the last time we did this." He said watching everyone.

Saya followed his gaze, "Hai." She, too, remembered that night. They had said goodbye to their father and to their way of life.

Kai reached for her hand, "This time it's a celebration."

"Hai." Saya agreed happily. She heard Hagi calling her name; she looked down the beach to see Hagi holding sparklers for the children. Smiling at Kai, she went to join Hagi in his fun.

XXXxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxXXX

Hagi entered the darkened interior of Omoro; he sat at the counter to watch Kai doing preparation work for the dinner crowd. "May I speak with you concerning your offer?"

Kai, grinned to himself, wiped his hands and turned to face him. "Sure. Made a decision?"

"I accept. But I am uncertain about playing every night." Hagi sipped from the glass of water Kai set before him.

"I understand that. I was thinking maybe a couple nights a week. We can see how it goes." Kai presented. "Arigato, Hagi." When the older man stood to make his way to the family quarters, he called out. "Hagi? I'm very glad you decided to stay and that you're finding your path."

"Arigato, Kai."

Hagi stopped at the entrance of the kitchen to see Saya bent over a book, scribbling notes. She was muttering to herself but he could not make out the words. "Tadaima."

"Thank goodness! Can you make any of this out?" Saya thrust a sheet under his nose, without even looking up. She had been doing the bookkeeping for the restaurant and found Hagi was extremely good at it as well.

He took the paper and scanned it, "It looks as if the bottling company has overcharged you again." He replied, handing the invoice back to her. He laughed at her grumbling and poured her a cool drink.

Saya smiled and took the glass, gulping it down. "Did you enjoy your day?"

"I went to the bookstore and afterwards I met David for lunch. How was class?"

"Exams start next week. Thankfully I only have three classes."

"Do not overdo it. You need plenty of rest."

"There he is. My protective Hagi strikes again." She stood and reached up to wrap her arms around his neck, forcing his down to her level so she could kiss him.

He obliged and returned the caress, "It is hard to break a lifetime of habit. Nor do I want to," he added, rubbing noses with her, smiling into her happy eyes. He pulled away, but left his arms around her. "I spoke with Kai. We have come to an agreement: I will play a couple of nights a week and we shall see how that goes."

She hugged him, overjoyed he was moving forward. "You'll be a huge success. And I can already see an increase in the number of female customers." She teased.

"Saya..." An embarrassed curve of the lips accompanied her name.

XXXxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxXXX

Saya opened the door to let the twins enter ahead of her. She could hear Hagi playing the cello in his office. It was almost Christmas; six months had passed since Hagi had returned to her. Life was good and successful. She helped the twins off with their coats and warned them not to barge in if Hagi was with a student. They nodded and scampered off. She put all their purchases away and carried the presents upstairs. Shopping for Hagi was difficult and she was still having trouble coming up with the 'one' thing; she had several for him but wanted something extra special.

"Saya, that doctor left his receipts and bankbook for you. He said he would be by in a couple of days for it." Kai told her as he passed by on the way into the restaurant to start dinner preparations. "Is Hagi going to play tonight?"

"I'll ask, depends on when his last student finishes I suppose." She answered, making a pot of tea.

"Just let me know."

Saya shook her head and started sorting the doctor's financial papers. Since graduating early, she had been taking on clients, doing their bookkeeping or settling their bankbooks. It kept her busy in addition to her helping Kai with Omoro. The teapot whistled and she poured water over the tea Hagi had taken a liking to. Putting together a tray which included his favorite sweets as well as a snack for the twins, she made her way down the hall to his office. She met him where the hallway opened up to the entryway. They had bought the building next to Omoro and expanded for both the restaurant and for their private use.

"Have a good session?" She asked as she inclined her head for him to follow her. _What a cream colored sweater and navy slacks do for him_, she sighed as the thought traveled through her mind.

"Very good, Kimiko shows promise." Hagi replied as he sat at his desk, shifting papers to make room for the tray.

"She's trying to impress you." Saya teased.

"Hmmmmm...You should be more careful with that." He issued a warning to Miki and Yuki who were plucking at the cello's strings. They were soon settled with their snacks at the small table he had for them, so when needed, they would have their own space while he was giving lessons.

Saya settled into his lap and took his teacup to sip at his tea. Things were going very well for all of them. Red Shield Security was becoming an internationally recognized company, keeping David and the others very busy and occasionally taking Kai with them. As she had forecast, since Hagi had begun playing at Omoro, their customer base had increased and it was due to the women coming in to watch him play. It was during one of those nights when an older woman had approached him about possibly giving private lessons for her daughter who had surpassed her school music teacher. He had pondered the idea and with the support of both Saya and Kai had decided to give it a try. He now had more students than he could handle but was unwilling to turn anyone away; he had started giving classes in groups just a few weeks ago. "Are you happy, Hagi?"

He was taken aback by the question. "Hai, extremely happy. Are you?"

"Like I never thought I would be." She mused. "You don't regret staying here in Okinawa?"

"Iie, I do not think it would matter where I was, as long as you are there. Saya, I told you I could not leave my heart and I meant it." He told her cuddling her closer.

Saya shifted in his lap so she could reach for a cookie. As she did, her sweater snagged some papers causing a waterfall to cascade to the floor. As she was about to set the papers back on his desk, her eye caught a small box. "What is this?" She asked holding it out to him.

He closed his eyes with a sigh. _I should have hid it away before Kimiko's lesson_, he thought taking the beribboned box in his fingers. "I meant this for Christmas Eve. I was running late with Kimiko's lesson." He opened the box and the light caught on the diamonds surrounding the pearl in the ring. "I am a very old fashioned man, Saya. We have never really talked about where our relationship has taken us." His thoughts on the nights they had shared after they had both read the books he had bought and deciding to go on instinct instead. He had been correct in assuming their lovemaking would be more than earth shattering--it was so, **_so_** much more. But he had wanted to do right by her and so had scoured all of the shops looking for just the right ring, one that befitted her and his love for her. He had settled on a pink pearl, this being her favorite color, surrounded by diamonds. "Saya, marry me?" He questioned in his whispery soft, but emotionally filled voice. The twins were captivated by the drama unfolding across the room.

Saya looked down at the beautiful ring and then back into his eyes. She saw fear there, fear that she would turn him down. _Silly man_, she thought. Tears trickling down her face, she pressed her trembling lips to his soft ones. They absently heard the twins run off, yelling the exciting news of Hagi wanting to marry Saya. They remained focused on each other, eyes fixed on the other, lost in the moment they had created. Hagi saw Saya's lips curve upwards once more and heard her murmur, "If that is your wish," just before her lips fell on his again.

FIN

A/N: Whew, that was a long one. I hope you all enjoyed my ideas on what may happen should Saya wake early. I believe this is one anime couple deserving a happy ending. An extra special "thank you" goes out to my Imoto-san for reading this over and making the wonderful suggestions for changes. You are truly the best! Stay tuned for more Blood+ related stories to come...


End file.
